


Persona Awakening

by GreekNight, IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Persona Awakening Challenge, becuz we wanna protect our civilian selves, im not alone in this lmao, original characters as representation of ourselves, self-deprecation, showing the dark side of us as accurately as we can, slight ooc?, this is actually my assignment for one subject, what is this tagging you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekNight/pseuds/GreekNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: This is Author's Persona Awakening SceneRead the tags I basically made it into a ranting slide--





	Persona Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually hesitant to post this, seeing as this is a semi-self-insert kind of thing, but I decided (and my friend who's in this too hi friend!!) that it's worth the post, maybe someone is like me out there? 
> 
> I actually don't know what I did, but as the tags said, I tried to accurately let out the unknown side of me into words and into a Persona Awakening.
> 
> Welp I tried
> 
> Once my friend posted theirs I'll add a link here to direct ya'll to their own awakening! (said friend is the co-author bless them)
> 
> Update 8/15/2017: Here's friend's awakening! http://archiveofourown.org/works/11801664

A Torture Chamber, that’s what I see in this cruel, cruel world ever since. Even at the age of 16, I still look at the world as that, my mind going to the thought process of everyone and anyone will mock me, tease me for one big mistake. You may think: _“Hey, it’s just in your head, get out of there!”_ or _“What a lame excuse, go do something good like doing your job right!”_ , but no, it’s not like that, not that easy, not when the two main enemies are Anxiety and Depression.

_“You will never be enough!”_

_“I’m so drained.”_

_“Everyone will leave you behind and you will be a joke to everyone!”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“I care about wanting to be PERFECT, to FIT IN!”_

It’s a constant struggle, a maddening struggle, They won’t let me go, They won’t let me tell anyone about them. I don’t even know what to do; but that was before I got a Calling Card from the well-known Thieves.

**_Omoi Hotaru,_ **

**_Prisoner of struggle and dread, you have kept yourself locked up with your two enemies and letting them torture you to no end. It's time to free you from your chains, we will steal your distorted desires for sure and save you._ **

**_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_ **

Imagine my shock when I read the message, alarm bells rang inside my head, my breath coming in harsh exhales and short inhales.

**_“They mustn’t know how messed up I am!”_ **

At that moment my phone decided to make itself known and rang, that’s how I found an app in my phone, something I remembered never downloading before: Metaverse Navigator. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it.

Surprise, surprise, inputted in the locations is: _Omoi Hotaru, Café LeBlanc, Torture Chamber._

 _‘So this is how the Phantom Thieves ‘steal’ hearts.’_ I thought to myself as I tap on the location.

**_“Beginning Navigation.”_ **

\----------------------------------------------

As the haze removed itself, a Torture Chamber appeared in front of me; the screams resonating from inside sent shivers down my spine as I absorbed the moment that an app from a phone SENT me to a different dimension, or location.

The Torture Chamber is what you expect a Torture Chamber supposed to look like, tall brick building with bars as windows and vines creeping up the sides, red light illuminating from inside as some black skinned hands reached out from the windows, some men in police uniforms on guard on the entrance, eyes bright red, the air is slightly suffocating because of the ambiance, which screamed danger and on high alert.

 _“Prisoner!”_ a booming voice called out behind me, making me jump at least 2 feet high before turning around to see who spoke.

A buff male in a police uniform stood behind me, tall and intimidating, a mask covered his face and his eyes were red. He looks bad news but fear took me in its grasp, frozen in place.

 _“Why are you doing here? Trying to escape, eh? Punishment you shall get from the two bosses!”_ he spoke, taking me by my arms and started to pull me towards the entrance, towards the Torture Chamber.

My mind, now functioning properly, decided it’s time for me to skedaddle my way out of here.

“No! Let go of me!” I screamed, trying to pull my arm out of the police’s grip only to end up unsuccessful.

Fear and anxiety crept up my veins, I’m scared, I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to be tortured, punished, I tried to be a normal citizen, I never told anyone of my problems, why am I being punished?

_What have I done wrong this time?_

\----------------------------------------------

**_“Oh? It’s the real prisoner!”_ **

My head shot up to see three familiar figures and a group of well-known thieves, the police letting me go and pushing me towards the figures with such force that I fell to the ground.

 ** _“Such a pity… I’m already bothered by one, why two?”_** one of the figures mumbled out, barely audible, looking at me with lifeless eyes, holding a knife in her hands.

 ** _“Two who are scums of society! Never gonna do good aren’t you?!”_** the other scoffed with a sharp smirk, holding a whip.

I know who they are; I just refused to acknowledge it. It's my Anxiety and Depression and between them, bloodied and bruised, is myself, in a way.

 ** _“P-Please… no more…”_** Cognition me groaned out sadly while looking at me with sad, golden eyes, glassy and hurt.

My heart ached, I know this so well as I am always experiencing this ever since my teens, Anxiety and Depression tag-teaming to make my life miserable. I never knew that it’ll be the cause of my downfall, my grew knees are weak and I gave out; I can’t get up, I don’t want to get up.

I heard the Phantom Thieves call my name but they sound so far away, like a wall is between us... I can’t breathe, my vision is going blurry.

 ** _“See? Even you can’t get up! You’re so weak! You let people lead as you stay in the sidelines to prevent criticism!”_** Anxiety mocked me as she walked towards me to kick me off balance.

I groaned out in pain, falling to my side as Depression suddenly appeared in front of me, looking at me with disappointed eyes. I look away in shame, closing my eyes to prevent to see that disappointed stare.

 ** _“And that you are lazy to properly lead, thus your anxiety worsen,”_** said Depression, poking me with her knife idly.

 ** _“I-I know I’m a scum… D-Don’t hurt me please…”_** Cognition me sobbed out, voicing my thoughts.

“Omoi-san you’re not a scum!” I hear a female voice called out, fear in her tone.

“We’re here to save you! You’re not alone!” another female voice called out.

These voice sounds so far away, and all I can hear is the mocking voice of my demons. I should let them be, let them bruise me and hurt me, let them scream at me about the painful truth I’m trying to avoid, slap me back to reality, I am a worthless human, I have no use in life, a pierrot who smiles despite the pain, someone who hides away their grief, for the sake of others, and for my own selfish reasons.

“No one _can **help me”**_

But…

**“Is that what you truly think?”**

 My eyes snapped open and pain surged in my head, my hands flew towards my head as power flowed around me, making the two forms near me be blasted away because of the impact.

**“How long has it been ever since you were trapped by these two chains? It’s been 16 years too long! How long are you going to keep yourself chained to grief and paranoia and hide the light inside of you? Are you still going to lie to yourself?! It’s time for you to wake up! It’s time to rise up and break free, be the sun and hope for everyone who is experiencing the same way as you! I am thou, thou art I, say thy name and together, we will be the light of many others!”**

I scream. I scream and scream and scream as the power that is around me surged up into my veins, a mask appeared in my face, a white opera mask lined with gold with golden cherry blossoms on the edges, stuck into my head. It's suffocating, but it’s a more different kind of suffocation than last time.

This feels like… freedom.

My hands went to my mask and I look at the two demons in front of me who looked shocked, their stances wavering.

“I may be a scum,” I panted, still out of breath, but a smirk played around my lips, “I may never be able to fit into the society like how they wanted, after all I am crippled in every way I can be, I am paranoid, I am anxious, I crave for acceptance, all you said is true, but enough is enough! I am **DONE** being a slave to myself! I’m **DONE** with being a slave to society! Society be damned, let them not accept me for who I am! **_Come, Amaterasu_**!”

Cognition me smiled as the chains that trapped her broke and she went flying towards me, merging with me, and by that I knew it was time to break free myself. With one forceful movement, I ripped off the mask in my face, blood pouring down my face, onto the floor, before I am engulfed with blue flame, a calming presence washing over me and a figure of a lady with shining yellow body, silver silk sash wrapping around her, wearing a silver kimono decorated with yellow cherry blossoms and mask like mine, black hair tied to a bun pinned with chopsticks decorated with the same flowers in her kimono, and silver fans in her hands.

 ** _“Fool! You cannot escape us!”_** yelled Anxiety as together with Depression they emerged to their true form.

A Shadow with a whip and knife, much like the weapons that my shadows were holding, looking like me that is a joined twins with expressions of dark amusement and sad disappointment.

“If you would so kindly not just stand there, I need help fighting my demons,” I said teasingly to the Phantom Thieves.

The thieves smirked as their leader commanded them to back me up, Shadow Hotaru prepared to attack us, but we are ready with our weapons, guns, and Personas, ready to counterattack.

**_“Give punishment to the prisoner! Let them not escape!”_ **

\----------------------------------------------

**_“H-How…?”_ **

I walk towards my two demons, weak from battle, the Phantom Thieves standing just behind me; I just need to do one more thing before I’m truly free from my chains.

“The only one who can save me, is me,” I told them with a sigh, kneeling to their height, “but sometimes another person is needed to be healed fully. I know that fact yet I still trapped myself within your grasps, letting you both do whatever you want with my life, but by these years I now know that you two have become part of me, I shouldn’t be ashamed of both of you and I couldn’t never truly remove both of you from my life, I can only be a Hero if I go hand and hand with both of you because with the two of you beside me, there are some positive aspects that comes along, I hope we’ll work together as partners from now on.”

With a smile I hugged Anxiety and Depression, accepting them as my own. They seemed hesitant, but they hugged back, relaxing in my grasp as they slowly vanish away, back to me, leaving me 6 words I’ll keep inside my heart.

**_“We knew you can save yourself.”_ **

The Phantom Thieves congratulate me on accepting my shadow, and how I look cool in my new outfit, in which I just noticed; a black japanese kimono that stopped under my knees, designed with gold cherry blossoms and golden linings, a red scarf wrapped around my neck loosely, the mask is back in my face but this time not suffocating me, gold sleek gloves and black sleek boots, also designed with gold cherry blossoms; it fitted with my Persona, Amaterasu, who is the Japanese Goddess of the Sun, but that’s not at my mind at the moment, no, that’s also not the reason why I’m smiling brightly than my early years.

I smiled because I finally feel free of my chains, that I can bright light again to everyone who needs it. The weight of it is still there, but I knew they are there for moral support, as much of a demon they are. Sometimes to be a hero you need to save yourself first, and now that I’ve saved myself, as Light, it’s time to save others with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, stealing the corrupted desires of those who have been visited by the Ruin.

It’s time to start the show!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are wondering why Amaterasu became my Persona it's because she herself hid herself in grief, or as Wikipedia told me: "Amaterasu, who was in fury and grief, hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato ("heavenly rock cave"), thus effectively hiding the sun for a long period of time."
> 
> ... I tried guys


End file.
